Sederhana
by RussianSniper17
Summary: Masih dengan hati yang sama, bolehkah aku meraihnya sekali lagi? Entahlah. Mungkin pertanyaan yang sederhana itu tidak dimaksudkan untuk dijawab. RnR?


**A/N : saya menulis ini setelah berulang kali emosi sama _wifi_ kampus yang entah kenapa kerjaannya ngadat melulu. nggak ngerti sebenarnya apakah cuaca jelek yang menyebabkannya, saya kurang begitu paham. *sigh* tapi akhirnya fic ini selesai. fic yang lagi-lagi, saya ambil dari kejadian nyata. salahkan otak imajinasi saya yang kurang berkembang baik, ya. tolong.**

**selamat membaca :)**

XXX

**Sederhana**

RussianSniper17 present

Vocaloid by Crypton Future Media

tidak ada keuntungan yang saya peroleh dari fic ini

XXX

Aku menatap tulisan-tulisan yang berderet di paling depan—di layar proyektor putih besar—kelasku dengan tatapan bosan dan mengantuk. Entah sudah berapa ratus kali aku melirik jam dinding yang dengan santainya hanya nyengir menertawakan kami semua yang sudah bosan setengah mati dengan penjelasan Yang Mulia Tuan Dosen di depan. Aku tidak bermaksud sinis, sungguh. Semua orang menjulukinya begitu. Walau menurutku sepadan dengan sifatnya yang bersahaja tersebut.

Dari ekor mataku, aku dapat menyimpulkan teman-temanku yang lain juga sependapat dengan suara hatiku. Ada yang menopang dagu dengan mata malas menatap ke depan, ada yang mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di kolong meja, lalu ada juga yang membaca novel di depan diktat tebal yang menjadi _cover_nya, lalu ada juga yang bermain-main dengan pulpen dan penggarisnya membentuk... astaga, pesawat-pesawatan?

Aku berjengit dan menatap orang aneh itu dengan tatapan menyipit—Leon Koejima—sepertinya menyadari tatapanku, lalu berhenti bermain dengan pesawat-pesawatannya itu dan balik menatapku. Bukannya malu atau jaim sedikit, dia malah nyengir dan membentuk 'peace' dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya secara bersamaan. Aku menghela nafas lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku. Ada-ada saja. Memangnya dia anak SD?

Lalu aku mendengus dan kembali menatap jam dinding. Waktu kelas selesai tinggal limabelas menit lagi. Tapi rasanya kenapa lama sekali?

Sementara dosen berambut kelabu—tanda usianya yang menua—dan berkacamata di depan sana masih bercuap-cuap dengan tenangnya. Seolah tak peduli pada wajah-wajah kami yang sudah menunggu kelasnya berhenti dan bisa merasakan udara segar di luar sana. Dengan antena panjang yang dipegangnya, dia menunjuk-nunjuk deretan simbol, angka, dan huruf di layar proyektor putih tersebut.

"... _Field_ yang sama ini tidak boleh diisi, karena simbol merupakan salah satu bahasa pemrograman _syntax_ yang tidak dapat digabung dengan _language_ yang kita pelajari di materi lalu, berada di diktat halaman tigaratus duapuluh lima..."

Dengan malas-malasan, aku membuka halaman yang dimaksudkannya. Lalu mendadak kepalaku pening. Aku sedang tidak dalam _mood _ belajar, jadi angka-angka, simbol, dan _field-field_ yang berisi perintah-perintah program di dalamnya terasa sangat memusingkan dan memuakkan. Apalagi ini _syntax programming_. Tidak bisa dipelajari dengan cepat hanya dengan satu-dua kali pertemuan saja. Anggaplah aku bunuh diri karena tidak memerhatikan penjelasannya, tetapi pikiranku memang disibukkan hal lain.

Hal itu.

"Baiklah, sampai disini dulu materi kita," suaranya terdengar lagi—mengagetkanku. "Harap pelajari lagi, akan saya kirimkan materi hari ini lewat _e-mail_ sebelum pukul sebelas malam. Selamat siang."

Setelah dijawab asal-asalan oleh pada mahasiswa di kelasku, Tuan Dosen Yang Mulia segera pergi meninggalkan kelas. Dan mendadak kelas terasa sepi, karena sebagian besar memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar serta mencuri _wifi_ di perpustakaan. Namun masih ada juga yang berada di kelas, ngobrol tentang materi tadi, atau hanya sekadar berbasa-basi dengan yang lainnya.

Termasuk aku. Walau dalam kasusku, aku merenggangkan otot-ototoku yang sempat menegang karena terlalu lama memasang topeng-terbaik-memerhatikan-materi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Jadi, aku melepas kacamataku dan menaruhnya di atas meja agar dapat menguceknya dengan leluasa.

"Oi," suara ramah yang dibarengi dengan tepukan bersahabat di bahuku membuatku menoleh, dan samar-samar aku melihat laki-laki berambut pirang acak-acakan tengah nyengir padaku. Aku memakai kembali kacamatku dan mengenali sosok itu sebagai Leon Koejima—jadi, aku membalas cengirannya.

"Masih suka main pesawat-pesawatan, hah?" ledekku.

"Jangan gitu dong," wajah Leon tampak tak senang. "aku kan memang suka mesin-mesin begitu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa nggak masuk teknik mesin saja?" decakku sambil memberesi barang-barangku sendiri di atas meja.

Leon memasang wajah masam. "Otak nggak nyampe. Kau tahu sendiri."

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah. Nggak usah ngaku begitu juga..."

Leon menghela nafas. "Kau ini kenapa? Bukannya kau selalu suka pemrograman?" dia berjengit. "tapi tadi kau malah terlihat bosan. Ya kan?"

"_Well_, ya. Aku memang bosan. Sedang tidak _mood_ belajar."

Leon memutar badan dan duduk di hadapanku. "Yeah, dan di saat mendekati ujian begini,"

Aku angkat bahu. "Memang. Hebat kan?"

Mata Leon menyipit. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu, kalau begitu?"

"Tidak."

_Tidak._

Yeah, Kaito. Yang benar saja. Aku merutuki diri sendiri.

Leon sepertinya bisa membaca suara hatiku. Jadi dia hanya melayangkan pandangan skeptis tapi tidak mengatakan apapun—dan jujur, aku bersyukur karenanya. Leon selalu tahu dimana dia harus menutup mulutnya.

"Ya sudah," dia mengangkat bahunya sembari mengangguk-angguk, lalu meraih tasnya sendiri dan menggendongnya dengan sebelah bahu. "Aku makan siang dulu, ya. Sudah ditunggu Lola."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Ya sudah sana. Jangan buat gadis itu menunggu."

Leon terkekeh. "Tentu. Aku tahu kok,"dia nyengir. "Makanya cari pacar sana, biar nggak bosan mukamu kayak tadi."

Aku mendengus. "Kau ini sebenarnya mau menasihati atau mau menggodaku?"

Leon tertawa lalu dia menepuk bahuku keras—seperti biasanya—dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Duluan, ya!"

"Yo." Aku balas melambai sekilas saat Leon melesat pergi menuju kantin dengan kecepatan inhuman-nya.

Aku menghela nafas. Memejamkan mata. Mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

XXX

Miku sakit.

Itu yang kudengar dua hari yang lalu. Aku mendengarnya dari salah satu temanku yang mengenal dia. Aku tidak tahu apa reaksiku saat itu, yang jelas ada sesuatu yang kacau di lubuk hatiku.

Bukannya aku tidak tahu bahwa gadis manis itu memang sering sakit-sakitan karena sel imunnya yang kurang kuat, dan bertekanan darah rendah sehingga membuatnya cepat lelah. Tetapi yang tak kusangka, keadaannya memburuk akhir-akhir ini. Mendekati ujian, pasti adalah minggu-minggu tersibuk buatnya karena semua sekolah memang begitu kan? Mungkin karena itu, dia kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan saat jam pelajaran olahraga.

Itu yang kudengar.

Aku tahu, seharusnya aku memang tidak terlalu memedulikannya lagi. Seharusnya aku bersikap biasa saja, atau mungkin hanya sekadar mendoakan kesembuhannya. Tapi kenyataannya? Alam bawah sadarku memaksaku untuk menemuinya, mencaritahu bagaimana keadaannya, dan bagaimana kondisi yang dialaminya. Aku coba alihkan pikiran, namun yang terjadi adalah, aku malah gelisah dan membuat diriku sendiri tak nyaman. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak jadi gila setelahnya?

Hhh, tenang Kaito. Tenang.

Jadi, aku menarik nafas. Menatap pintu bercat cokelat kayu di hadapanku. Kamar 201-A di hadapanku nampak sunyi senyap. Tak ada suara dari dalam. Jadi, aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke koridor yang bernuansa putih-krem di sekitarku. Tidak ada banyak orang. Koridor inipun sepi sekali. Hanya ada tiga perawat yang sedang berbincang dengan suara rendah, sepasang ibu dan anak di kursi tunggu, dan seorang dokter yang sedang berbicara dengan pengunjung di ujung _lift_. Padahal ini sore hari. Masih waktu jam besuk.

Fokus, Kaito.

Jadi aku kembali menatap pintu 201-A. Aku memang yakin inilah kamarnya; menurut resepsionis yang di lantai bawah tadi. Tetapi yang sulit adalah, meyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk mengangkat tangan, memutar kenop pintu, dan mengucap salam saat masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan keberanian. Lalu aku menggenggam kenop pintu tersebut dan mendorongnya—masuk ke dalam. Segera saja indera penciumanku diserbu oleh wangi aromaterapi _lavender_ bercampur dengan sejuknya udara AC.

"Selamat siang...," sapaku dengan nada teratur. Sepasang mata yang sudah agak menua segera menyambutku dengan ramah. Wanita paruh baya itu mendatangiku dan tersenyum senang.

"Selamat siang! Sudah lama tidak melihatmu, Kaito!"

Aku tersenyum sopan menanggapinya. Beliau adalah ibu Miku. Yah, memang sih. Aku juga sudah lama tidak melihatnya.

"Apa kabar, Bibi?" tanyaku setelah menyalami tangannya. Wanita ramah itu menepuk bahuku dan tersenyum.

"Bibi baik. Bagaimana denganmu? Mau menjenguk Miku, ya? Tapi dia masih tidur tuh, mau Bibi bangunkan?" tanyanya berentet. Beliaupun masih cerewet-tapi-menyenangkan seperti dulu. Ada sedikit rasa rindu, mengingat aku sendiri sudah lama tidak merasakan aura kehadiran seorang ibu dalam hidupku.

"Tidak usah," tolakku halus. "Saya hanya ingin menjenguknya saja. Kebetulan sudah tidak ada mata kuliah lagi."

"Begitu?" beliau mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah. Miku ada di dalam tuh. Masuk saja. Bibi mau keluar dahulu. Sumpek juga udara AC melulu, tanpa ventilasi berarti di dalam kamar." curhatnya setengah mengomel. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Baiklah, Bibi permisi dulu."

Setelah beliau keluar, aku mulai menjejakan kaki menuju tempat tidur—menatap sosok seseorang yang berbaring di atas sana.

Kulitnya yang putih, bibirnya yang merah muda—walau agak pucat, matanya yang terpejam, sehingga bulu matanya yang lentik memantulkan bayangan di pipinya yang putih dan halus, serta tubuh mungilnya terbaring berselimut putih. Dia masih gadis manisku yang dulu.

Lalu aku duduk di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum memandangnya dan mengelus pelan kepalanya dengan sikap sayang. Lalu pandangan mataku berhenti pada selang infus yang menancap di tangannya. Aku berjengit. Ada rasa sedih dan khawatir melihat botol infus yang digantung itu turun setetes demi setetes, masuk ke dalam darah daging gadis manis itu.

"Kamu kenapa sih...?" gumamku pelan.

Aku memang pernah melihat Miku sakit, tapi itu dulu sekali. Jadi begitu kini aku melihatnya begini, ada sesuatu yang mencelos dalam hatiku. Rasa ingin melindungi itu muncul lagi, rasa ingin merengkuhnya timbul lagi. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu salah atau tidak. Bagaimana menurutmu?

"Kaito?"

Suara pelan yang agak serak membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku. Lalu aku menunduk, menatap asal suara itu—dan mendapati sepasang iris hijau _teal_ menatapku dengan ragu.

"Miku," panggilku dengan sebuah senyuman. Lalu aku menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya. "Sudah bangun? Mau kupanggil ibumu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Jangan, biarkan saja," dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu seulas senyuman lemah menghiasi bibirnya. "kamu sedang apa disini?"

"Menjenguk Tuan Putri, tentu saja," cengirku. Miku tertawa pelan—dan walau sedikit, aku masih dapat melihat sinar mata yang berbinar-binar itu. Binar mata yang selalu aku rindukan.

"Tuan Putri?" dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa rakyat jelata sepertimu bisa mendapat izin untuk menjengukku?"

Aku mendengus tertawa. "Jahat sekali. Padahal orang sibuk sepertiku sudah menyempatkan diri berkunjung kemari untuk menjengukmu."

Dia nyengir lebar lalu tertawa kecil. "Kamu mah sibuk pacaran!"

Aku mengerjap. "Sama siapa, coba?"

"Sama tembok!" lalu tawanya meledak. Aku tertawa kecil. Dasar. Masih sakit, tetap saja jahil. Tetapi aku senang melihatnya. Itu berarti kondisinya tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan.

Lalu dia melakukan gerakan menopang badannya—mencoba duduk. Segera saja, secara spontan aku membantunya duduk dan menaruh bantalnya di belakang kepalanya untuk bersandar. Setelah dia berada dalam posisi duduk, barulah kusadari, ada sebuah alat pengukur tensi di tangannya yang satu lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyaku setelah tawanya berhenti. Miku tersenyum.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Baik-baik saja," dia mengangguk-angguk lalu matanya menabarak kantung hadiah yang kubawa. "apa itu?"

"Oh," aku mengangkat kantung itu. "Ini kue cokelat. Tadinya aku mau menghadiahkannya untukmu. Tapi... Tuan Putri tidak menerima hadiah dari rakyat jelata kan?" aku berpura-pura menghela nafas putus asa. "jadi apa boleh buat. Akan kubawa pulang lagi."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Berikan kuenya!" palaknya tak sabar.

Aku nyengir. "Bagaimana, ya..."

"Ayo dooong, masa kau begitu, sih..." Miku memasang wajah merajuknya. "kan kue itu niatnya untukku. Ya kan? Jadi kue itu hak milikku!" Aku memandangnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Apakah ini semacam negosiasi atau semacamnya?"

Dia berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Sepertinya begitu."

Aku tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau menang. Nih," aku membuka kantung hadiah itu dan menyerahkan sepotong kue cokelat yang dilapisi plastik transparan. Mata hijau _teal_ itu berbinar senang saat sepotong kue itu mendarat di pangkuannya dengan cantik.

"Sepertinya enak! Aku makan, ya!"

Aku mengangguk lalu menatap nampan berisi makan siangnya yang masih utuh belum disentuh. Lalu aku mengernyit. "Kau belum makan siang?"

"Aku nggak suka nasinya," kata Miku tanpa menoleh dari kue cokelatnya dan memasukan satu suapan ke dalam mulutnya. "lembek banget. Aku nggak suka. Kayak orang sakit saja."

Miku memang tidak suka jika diingatkan pada kondisinya yang sedang sakit. Dia selalu merasa sehat, dan karena itulah dia seringkali lupa dengan kondisinya yang sebenarnya dan tidak merasa obat itu perlu demi kesehatannya.

Gadis yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Hmm gitu," tanggapku mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, kamu nggak mau makan siang karena itu?"

"Yap," dia mengangguk dan memasukan suapan kue lagi ke mulutnya. "aku selalu minta nasi putih biasa sama suster disini. Tapi kayaknya mereka nggak mendengarkanku. Kalaupun mendengarkan, mereka mengantarkannya lamaaa sekali," ceritanya. "padahal apa susahnya masak nasi? Tinggal masukin air terus panasin di _rice cooker_ aja kok dua jam kemudian baru datang? Memangnya ini markas tentara militer di tengah hutan, apa? Coba, masa ya..."

Bibir kecilnya bercuap-cuap seiring dia memasukan suapan demi suapan kue ke dalam mulutnya. Dia masih sama. Maksudku, cara berceritanya. Ekspresif, matanya yang besar mengerjap-ngerjap penuh semangat seiring kalimat yang ditekankannya terucap, serta tangannya yang terkadang ikut bergerak ke sana-kemari. Dia bercerita dengan suara, dan tubuhnya. Dan hal itulah yang membuat pendengar ceritanya takkan pernah merasa bosan walau dia bercerita sampai berapa puluh jam setelahnya.

Lucu, manis, dan sangat kurindukan.

"... begitu! Haah, makanya aku benci rumah sakit!" akhirnya dia selesai bercerita. Lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur nafasnya yang memburu karena terlalu bersemangat bercerita. Aku meraih gelas di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu mengisinya dengan air putih dan menyerahkannya pada gadis manis itu.

"Minum dulu. Tuh kuenya sudah habis," tundingku pada sisa kue coklat di piring kecilnya. Dia meraih gelas pemberianku dengan patuh dan meneguknya.

"Makasih," senyumnya lalu menaruh kembali gelas itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Kaito kok tumben bisa pulang? Ini hari Kamis kan? Biasanya kamu pulang sore."

Dia masih ingat jadwal pulangku rupanya. Jadi, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. "Tidak apa-apa. Ada perubahan jadwal, kau tenang saja. Aku nggak bolos."

Dia mendengus tertawa. "Mana mungkin kamu bolos! Haha."

Aku tersenyum. "Kamu jaga kesehatan dong," pintaku. "Kamu sendiri sebentar lagi ujian kan?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan wajah cemberut. "Aku sudah jaga kesehatan kok. Cuma agak kelelahan saja. Ibuku berlebihan, begini saja sih nanti juga sembuh," dia menghela nafas. "aku kangen sekolah! Titik!"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kamu boleh pulang kapan memangnya?"

"Dua hari lagi," katanya dengan nada melamun. "aku pasti bakal bosan setengah mati!"

"Tidak juga sih, kalau melihat kondisimu bersemangat begini," aku menatapnya geli. "kau nggak terlihat sakit, sebenarnya."

"Emang enggak!" dia menyalak gusar. "Aku baik-baik saja seperti yang kau lihat sendiri kan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Iya, iya. Jadi," aku mencoba mengalihkan topik yang lebih disukainya. "kamu ada rencana kemana setelah keluar rumah sakit?"

"Aku ingin banget ke festival kuliner di taman kota akhir minggu nanti," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "tapi tiketnya pasti sudah habis, walau aku sudah pulang tanggal segitu. Jadi mau nggak mau, aku harus tunggu tahun depan lagi, dong!" katanya dengan nada mengeluh.

Aku tahu itu.

"Hmm," aku mengangguk-angguk. Lalu mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket dari saku celanaku. "Kalau kubilang, aku nggak kehabisan tiketnya?" tanyaku lamat-lamat membuat gadis itu tersentak dan menatapku secepat kilat. "gimana?"

"Aaaaah!" pekiknya senang. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?!"

Tentu aku bisa. Selama hal itu bisa membuat senyumnya tetap merekah. Selama hal itu bisa membuatnya menatapku lagi. Seperti sekarang ini.

Aku tersenyum. "Temanku anggota panitia disana. Jadi, aku dapat tiketnya secara cuma-cuma."

Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kok. Temanku memang panitia disana. Dan tentu saja aku mendapatkannya dengan sedikit perjuangan. Tapi biar saja, yang penting senyum Miku tetap disana. Ceria dan senang.

"Keren banget!" dia menghela nafas senang. Lalu ia menatapku dengan berbinar-binar. "Kaito akan mengajakku?"

Aku berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Hmm... Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu."

Dia tertawa keras lalu memukul bahuku main-main. "Dasar bodoh!" decaknya. Lalu senyumnya berubah lembut. "Makasih ya, Kaito!"

Aku membalas senyumannya.

Sama-sama, Miku. Sama-sama.

XXX

Lampu merah.

Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk memejamkan mata dan menguceknya perlahan. Ngantuk. Itulah yang kurasakan. Apalagi ini sudah nyaris malam saat aku kembali dari rumah sakit menjenguk Miku tadi. Nyetir dalam keadaan ngantuk bukanlan sesuatu yang patut disebut menyenangkan, kalau kau tahu maksudku.

Suara-suara ceria dan manisnya masih terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Mau tak mau, aku kembali tersenyum mengingat dialog-dialog ringan tadi. Aku senang gadis itu baik-baik saja. Masih bisa tertawa, bercerita, dan kehajilannya masih ada, bahkan di saat-saat ia sakit begitu. Itu artinya, kondisinya tidak terlalu buruk. Apalagi dia berjanji akan cepat sembuh dan bisa pergi ke festival kuliner itu dengan tenang bersamaku.

Terserahlah kalau tindakanku itu bisa dibilang bodoh karena diam-diam, aku masih merindukan senyumnya. Terhadapnya, aku akan melakukan apapun demi bisa melihat senyumnya. Sesimpel itu, sesederhana itu keinginanku.

Jalanan terlihat ramai oleh berbagai jenis kendaraan; pribadi, umum, dan motor-motor kecil yang nyempil di antara dua mobil. Aku menghela nafas, lalu tersenyum. Keadaan macet dan penuh seperti ini, biasanya akan membuat _mood_ku memburuk dikarenakan aku lebih menyukai tempat yang tenang dan sepi. Tetapi hari ini, _mood_ku langsung membaik sampai ke puncaknya. Karena gadis itu, tentu saja. Karena efek seorang Hatsune Miku sangat berefek besar terhadap hariku.

Aku menghela nafas. Gadis itu suka dengan hal-hal picisan, tetapi bukan perkataan picisan, Kaito. Aku memperingatkan diri dalam hati.

Lampu berubah hijau di tengah-tengah langit gelap yang tak berbintang. Aku menatap kendaraan di samping, depan, dan belakangku mulai bergerak maju.

Bolehkah aku dengan sederhana, meraih tangannya kembali? Masih dengan hati yang sama, masih dengan rasa ingin melindungi yang sama, apakah hal itu terlalu egois untuk kukehendaki?

Entahlah.

Aku mengetuk-ngetukan jemariku di atas setir seiring kuikuti gerakan maju kendaraan di sekitarku. Bersamaan dengan pertanyaan sederhana yang kubiarkan tak terjawab di dalam hati itu.

**Selesai**

**fiuh, apa ini hahaha. kalau saya baca ulang, saya jadi merasa aneh dan geli sendiri. jadi nggak saya baca ulang. kalau ada typo atau semacamnya, harap maklumi saja, ya *senyum innocent*.**

**Berniat meninggalkan review di kotak bawah? ;)**

******p.s : cepat sembuh, Tuan Putri :P**


End file.
